


Sablier

by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Sablier, Tragedy, poem, tragedy of sablier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break
Summary: The fall of Sablier, and of two friends.





	Sablier

**Author's Note:**

> So this poem kinda contains spoilers for the entirety of Pandora Hearts, so if you haven't read the manga, please read at your own discretion!
> 
> (PS, if you're reading this off an app called Fanfic Pocket Reader, you are paying for a work that you could be reading for free off of AO3, and I did not authorize for my fanfic to be placed on the Fanfic Pocket Reader app)

Deafening crashes shaking the ground,  
chains breaking against the Abyss,  
A child’s screams, the loudest sound,  
to warn that something is amiss,

Omens of death now do resound,  
Raven’s wings shall now not soar,  
what is lost will not be found,  
til the cycle completes once more,

orders spoken with a heavy heart,  
to death sentenced all the people near,  
two best friends, now worlds apart,  
torn from the tragedy of Sablier,

A lone child in a firey hall,  
madness gripping his very soul,  
to bring destruction to them all,  
for salvation pays a heavy toll,

walls glistening with crimson red,  
cloaks dyed black as the night,  
tear-stained with the blood that’s shed,  
a requiem of fading light,

a fallen angel’s cries now ring,  
entangled within hatred’s grip,  
his blade now strikes, death to bring,  
betrayal, venom on his lips,

into Abyss, the city falls,  
toppled from its mighty throne,  
a hero praised, to save them all,  
victorious he stands, alone,

false accounts, from the victor spoken,  
becomes the fallen angel’s shield,  
the fallen cursed, his body broken,  
for eternity his spirit sealed,

all who were blinded by his lies,  
gives praise to the sinner hero’s legacy,  
unable to open their own eyes,  
the truth, they shall never see,

wicked deceit, none shall know,  
until destruction once more is nigh,  
til the world does lose its gentle glow,  
and crimson flames do paint the sky,

onto the story, shadows are cast,  
the tale of one hundred years,  
and twisted now as time moves past,  
the tragedy of Sablier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this poem turned out, and it was really fun to write. I really love writing about Jack and Glen's dynamic, and about the Tragedy of Sablier in general. 
> 
> As always, comments are 100% appreciated! I love hearing what y'all have to say about my work, even criticism, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
